Larmes de sang
by Ajariel the Bloody
Summary: Drago Malefoy a connu des hauts, mais surtout des bas très profonds dans sa vie. Au tout début, il ne l'aime pas, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il est trop tard qu'il réalise qu'il l'a aimée. Et il est trop tard.
1. CHAPITRE PREMIER

LARMES DE SANG

Ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas. En fait, je ne rentrerai plus jamais dans mon dortoir. Pour être plus clair, je ne passerai bientôt plus aucune porte. Les portes. Quelle futilité en comparaison de ce qui m'arrive.

J'aimais une fille. Elle m'aimait en retour. Enfin, au début, je ne l'aimais pas. Plus tard… nous avons eu beaucoup de heurts et aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Trop tard. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Plus rien. Donc, rien ne me retient. Aucune attache dans ce monde. Mes parents m'ont déshérité, ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi. Ils ont foutu ma vie en l'air, de sorte qu'il ne me reste plus rien.

Elle m'avait retenu, avant. Par cinq fois m'avait empêché de me suicider. Et elle n'était plus, aujourd'hui. J'avais encore réussi à tout gâcher.

Je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Et puis, un matin où le soleil ne perçait pas les nuages, elle est venue vers moi et m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Ça fait un mois. J'étais sous le choc. Je n'ai rien dit et l'ai dévisagée de l'air le plus bête que je me connaisse. Elle a souri, interprétant mon silence pour un 'oui'. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais elle n'avait rien vu. Elle fit demi-tour, ses longs cheveux volant dans son dos, me plantant là, au bord du Lac, pour rejoindre ses amis, qui bavardaient bruyamment. Je ne les aimais pas plus qu'elle. Je les détestais tous. Moi y compris. Ces temps-là, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, mettre fin à mes jours.


	2. CHAPITRE SECOND

CHAPITRE SECOND

Le soir d'avant, j'avais essayé de me pendre, mais ça avait échoué. Le professeur Rogue, qui, alerté par les cris des autres garçons du dortoir, était entré en trombe, m'avait sermonné. Il était arrivé dans la pièce, convaincu d'assister, comme Crabbe et Goyle avaient dit, à la scène d'un meurtre sordide. Un regard de sa part renvoya les Serpentard qui se massaient autour de la porte, curieux de voir ce qui causait l'arrivée du directeur de maison dans le dortoir des garçons.

Il me regarda, la corde au cou, étouffant, quasi-inconscient. Son regard était chargé de mépris et de dégoût. Il avait compris qu'on ne m'assassinait pas. Il murmura une incantation et je tombai lourdement sur le sol, la corde ayant cassé. Puis il m'avait dit:

«Drago, je ne suis pas fier de vous. Un Serpentard, surtout un Malefoy, même si le courage n'est pas sa principale qualité, est rusé. Il trouve des alternatives à sa situation…

-Voilà celle que j'ai choisi, Monsieur.

-Je ne mettrai pas en question vos motifs, Drago. Je ne doute point qu'ils soient personnels, et je n'en parlerai à personne dans l'école, pas même vos parents. Ça vous concerne. Par contre, je compte sur vous pour deux choses: vous n'ébruiterez pas cette nouvelle, et arrangez-vous pour ne pas recommencer. Ou tout du moins si vous refaites ça, faites en sorte que je n'en sache rien. Tâchez de passer une bonne nuit. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste. Ai-je été assez clair?

-Je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur?

-Vous venez de le faire, mais je vous y autorise, Drago, allez-y.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je me tue?

-Drago, vos motifs, ceux qui vous ont poussé à cette tentative de suicide, sont personnels, et je l'accepte. Je ne veux pas les connaître. Mes raisons sont également personnelles, et je vous prierais de l'accepter.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

-Non, Drago, pas bonne. Mais oui, c'est la nuit. Je vous laisse.»

Il ferma la porte et la barra discrètement, afin que j'ai droit à l'intimité. Il m'avait laissé seul en compagnie de la personne que je détestais le plus: moi. Je récitai un sort et la corde s'évapora. Plus de preuves. Je dirais que Sirius Black avait lâchement tenté de tuer, d'attenter à la vie de l'héritier des Malefoy. Cette fable était digne de moi. On la croirait.

Épuisé, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, en pleurant des larmes acides qui coulaient sur ma douillette. Peu après, je m'assoupis.

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement mysSymel, ma beta-readeuse pour mes textes en français. Je veux aussi remercier la compagnie de mon père qui me fournit ses vieux papiers brouillons qui autrement iraient aux vidanges, mon toutou grenouille, sans qui je me serais fait affreusement mal à la tête sur les barreaux de mon lit, mon crayon mauve, qui m'a permis d'écrire mes brouillons, ma radio, qui m'a empêchée de m'endormir, mon lit, sur lequel je me suis appuyée, et finalement, la nuit, qui m'a inspirée.**


	3. CHAPITRE TROIS

CHAPITRE TROIS

Et ce fut le lendemain qui m'acheva. Cette tache me suivait constamment. Étant dans les Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans notre salle commune alors je me barricadai dans mon dortoir juste après le souper.

À minuit, je sortis, convaincu que la fille serait partie. Dans mes robes, j'avais caché ma baguette et un poison à effet rapide foudroyant. Cette fois, j'étais bien déterminé à réussir à m'enlever la vie. Bref, mon plan était tout bien calculé. Je me dirigeai vers les cachots, là où personne ne retrouverait le cadavre de Drago Malefoy. J'allais absorber le poison et m'infliger encore plus de douleur en me coupant les orteils et en m'arrachant les ongles, pour faire passer le temps, en attendant que le poison agisse. J'allais quitter enfin cette vie que je méprisais, mais ma délicieuse agonie cesserait.

Le cœur léger, je descendis l'escalier menant aux cachots. Mes tracas allaient s'envoler et je serais libre. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, je décrochai le poignard ornemental et pourtant authentique qui reposait au-dessus du cadre de la porte. Pour plus de succès et de tranquillité, je m'embarrai dans un cachot. Il y avait une petite table, sur laquelle je posai la machette et le flacon de poison. J'eus recours à un sort pour ouvrir la bouteille et la calai au complet, en un seul coup. Je fermai les yeux, heureux, soupirai, et m'assis sur le sol. Je retirai mes souliers et mes chaussettes et pris le couteau. Je l'appuyai sur le petit orteil de mon pied droit, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le membre soit sectionné. Mon petit orteil était par terre, dans la mare de sang qui avait giclé de mon pied. Je ris un peu, soulagé, savourant ces derniers moments. Puis je repris la lame acérée, et d'un coup sec, je tranchai l'orteil d'à-côté. Pour celui-là, par contre, j'éprouvai une douleur cuisante dont je me délectai. Je mis un doigt dans la flaque de sang et le suçai. J'adorais le sang. Rapidement, je coupai deux autres orteils et je souffris. Je recueillis le sang frais à deux mains et le bus. Je voulais avoir plus mal pour le gros orteil, et me le cassai avant de le déchirer en lambeaux. Le sol s'empourprait à vue d'œil, et mon regard se voila quelque peu.

Mais je la vis. Son affreux visage me regardait gravement.

**Remerciements longs, téteux, plates, et quasiment inutiles: ma radio, mon toutou grenouille, mes trois oreillers, mon lit double, mon chat gris et gros (excuse-moi mais c'est vrai…), Puce, qui met du poil partout, ma commode, dans laquelle mes textes sont tous cachés (troisième tiroir, celui des shorts et des cotons ouatés), mon matelas, IKEA, qui m'a vendu mon mobilier de chambre à coucher, possiblement aussi encore le papier, dont je ne manquerai jamais, et (pourquoi pas… Pendant qu'on y est…), mon crayon mauve Pilot, sans qui je serais condamné à écrire avec mes doigts, ce qui serait plus qu'illisible, et enfin, mais surtout, last but definetely not least, my beta-readeuse, mysSymel, qui préférerait que je pense à des trucs plus joyeux… Ben tout ce qui a été nommé, marssi, votre aide m'a aidé à écrire une histoire. mysSymel, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis déterminé à finir d'écrire mon histoire, et d'en écrire d'autres jusqu'à épuisement des stocks… Il ne m'arrivera rien, ce n'est qu'une histoire. D'ailleurs, je suis peut-être trop fatigué, mais moi, mes textes me font bien rire… Sans commentaires…**


End file.
